A baton made of a transparent tube sealed at both ends and containing a fluid suspending numerous light-reflecting particles of single or multiple colors, that fills the transparent tube with an air space, provides an interesting toy for children as well as for grown up people, as those light-reflecting particles suspended in the fluid display almost hallucinating pattern of random movements when the fluid is agitated by the air gap traveling therethrough as the baton is tilted back and forth. Such an optically decorated baton may be used as a simple toy as well as twirling baton and as a decorative marker or handle for dog leashes, key chains etc. The visual effect of the afore-mentioned baton can be drastically improved by adding a novel color pattern thereto and introducing a sort of ordered movement of the light-reflecting particles to the random movements thereof.
The primary object is to provide an optically decorated baton including one or more of brightly colored thin cords or ribbons disposed in a helical pattern therein.
Another object is to provide an optically decorated baton wherein the movement of the fluid and the suspended particles therein created by an air gap traveling therethrough is a combination of random type movements and ordered motions of helical patterns associated with the helical cords or ribbons included in the optically decorated baton.
A further object is to provide an optically decorated baton that displays more bold and accentuated color patterns that are visible from a sizable distance when the optically decorated baton is twirled.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.